Dungeon Siege History (Private Editing)
This page is for editing and updating of the Dungeon Siege History page. It should not be edited except by those who are working on the historical overhaul. Dungeon Siege is a story set in a fictional world on the continent of Aranna. It has had a continuously bloody and turbulent history as different factions vie for power over the land. History has divided the different ages up based on the most significant events in history, the First Great Cataclysm, called "Turmanar" by the Elves and the second great Cataclysm. Pre-History The Pre-historical era covers the period of time before recorded history, namely the events where the Creator Gods descended from another plane of existence to create Aranna and form the initial races that would spread across the world. First Age The First Age starts at the beginning of recorded history and lasts for several thousand years. It covers the rise and fall of the Utraean Empire with their advances in science and genetic modification. It also records the beginning of the Empire of Stars and it's many subsequent expansions into foreign lands. In the waning days of the Empires rule, Zaramoth rises to power and becomes Emperor of both the Empire and south eastern Aranna, effectively giving him control of more than half of the known world. The 10th Legion quickly retreats from Empire territory and fortifying Ehb during a period known as the War Of Legions. The Seck are imprisoned in the Vault Of Eternity and later attempt to escape, their breakout halted by a simple farmer from western Ehb. The First Age ends after Zaramoth the Unmaker meets Azunai The Defender in battle and the clash of Zaramoths Utgard Sword against Azunai's Agallan Shield. Second Age The Second Age begins right where the First Age ends and lasts for a few hundred years. Two of the most notable events of this era are the almost immediate fall of the Empire Of Stars and the rise of Valdis as Zaramoth Reborn. Valdis quickly takes control of south eastern Aranna but his reign is short lived after he is stopped by a former mercenary of his army. Mirroring the end of the First Age, the mercenary clashes against Valdis in a final battle and Azunai's Shield is once again brought against Zaramoth's Sword, ending the Second Age and beginning the Third. Third Age The Third Age is where the current timeline is up to. The Cinbri Overmage quickly rises to power and terrorizes eastern Aranna, attempting to reopen a magical portal to his own homeland by fusing his own soul with Zaramoth's, effectively making him a far greater equivalent of Zaramoth Reborn than Valdis was. He is stopped by the mercenary who faced Valdis before this can happen. The 10th Legion loses support in Ehb after the accidental murder of the King of Ehb, sparking a civil uprising by Jeyne Kassynder. Descendants of Lady Montbarron and her companions band together to prevent the near total destruction of Ehb. Pre-History Article The following article will be copied to it's own page when the editing is complete. It has been put here for ease of editing and cross comparing historical segments. The Pre-historical period is a period of history that is only known thanks to few historical texts of the time as well as information provided the Archons. In the beginning, the world was nameless and existed only in void. The Creator Gods, beings of unimaginable power who wandered the dimensions without purpose, descended from a higher plane to the world that would day become Aranna. One of the Creator Gods saw the potential in the void that existed here. Convincing his fellow companions, he sought to ignite the spark that would create Aranna. In a very short amount of time, Aranna took shape. A precious sphere held in space orbiting a great sun, the Creators saw fit to infuse life itself into the planet and the first species were created in the image of their followers, the Archons. The Utraeans first appeared in western Aranna and quickly developed their own society, eager to explore the intricacies of the world around them. Humans were first created in Northern Aranna, near the lake soon to be called the Chalice of Stars. However, they were violent and preferred to live in small tribal packs. It would be thousands of years before the Empire was born. The Elves, intellectuals and scholars, are first recorded as appearing in the Vai'Lutra region. The Agallans, an unusual reclusive race, first appeared in the far east of Aranna, preferring to keep to themselves in their mountain villages and towns. Finally, the Utgards - a sister race to the Agallans, first appeared in the same area, but were the near opposite of their cousins in that they preferred conquest and fighting. Unfortunately, however, the world which they created was flawed, and the dead had no ability to end. As such, the Creators created a tunnel from the northern tip of the planet to the southern, and created the River Of Souls for the dead to pass through and return their souls back into the planet from whence they came. The unexpected side effect of this was that the intelligent races quickly discovered an ability to harness this power in the form of magic - though only a highly selected few understood where the power came from. At the end of creation, the Creator Gods soon discovered that the harbinger of their plan had become ill and would soon die due to the massive influence upon the world that he had done. Incapable of healing him on their own, they left him to sleep and recover in a peaceful forest hoping that time and patience would restore his body and mind. Feeling ashamed that their creation had nearly destroyed their leader, the Creator Gods immediately departed Aranna for parts unknown. Their followers, the Archons, were left behind without warning. Incapable of discovering what happened to their leaders, the leader of the Archons made the difficult decision in having them integrate into society in Aranna, keeping a firm distance from all conflicts and significant events while also continuing to watch for the return of their Gods. With the departure of the Creator Gods, the First Age of Aranna began. First Age Article The following article will be copied to it's own page when the editing is complete. It has been put here for ease of editing and cross comparing historical segments. The first recorded empire in the history of Aranna was that of the Utraeans. With a deep understanding of magic and a strengthing culture of scientific advancement, the Utraeans continued research into perfecting their lives and creating an empire to withstand time itself. The Utraean Empire at it's peak is understood to have maintained control right from the Utraean Isle in the north down to the Utraean Peninsula in the south, with it's eastern most border right on the edge of The Aranoi Desert, also known as the Great Western Desert. The Utraeans also establish outposts and small villages right up to the edge of The Iron Coast. Arhok was a small town first settled by trappers in the mountains but quickly rose in prominence as a traders village in a key location between the mainland and the Utraean Isle. Determined to create perfection in their lives, the Utraeans research soon led them to the discovery of a massive natural font of magic on the Utraean Isle. Eager to harness it's power, they set about to constructing a massive tower with machinery which, when tied into the font, was strong enough to control the weather in the empires region itself. Dubbed "The Great Clock", the Utraeans maintained absolute control of their atmospheric conditions, such as when it was time to rain and when it was time for the sun to shine. Second Age Article The following article will be copied to it's own page when the editing is complete. It has been put here for ease of editing and cross comparing historical segments. Third Age Article The following article will be copied to it's own page when the editing is complete. It has been put here for ease of editing and cross comparing historical segments.